Calidez
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: El arte se consigue por medio de la práctica, y hay que practicar mucho. Propuesta de LPDF, abstenerse los que no soporten al 'amor fraternal' Pst, pst: ¿Alguna vez se lo creyeron?, Yo no :P Oneshot Terminado


Propuesta 003 de LPDF, una muy interesante, por cierto. El arte se consigue por medio de la práctica, y hay que practicar mucho n.n

**Calidez **

Se supone que todo debía salir perfecto.

¡Pero no!

Bastaba con que el destino viera _'Planes de Harry James Potter Evans'_ para arruinar todo de la peor manera posible.

Y eso que pensaba que hace meses atrás había pasado la peor tragedia de su vida. ¡¡Vaya error!

_«¡¡¡Maldición!»_ pensaba Harry con fastidio mientras corría con todo lo que podía con diez centímetros de nieve bloqueándole el camino e intentaba no desfallecer para dejar caer el cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos.

Llegó a la cabaña de Hagrid y vio que la puerta estaba cerrada con candado. Harry había olvidado que su amigo semigigante se había ido a Francia a encontrarse con su Madame, y que no regresaba en dos semanas.

Irritado y sin pensarlo, de una patada (¿O habrá sido producto de la magia?) la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid se abrió, Harry corrió lo más que pudo y colocó el congelado cuerpo de Hermione sobre una delgada colchoneta.

Cerró la puerta para que el helado viento no los acechara más. De inmediato el joven sacó su varita de entre sus ropas, y un tanto desesperado, la apuntó a la chimenea de la cabaña, invocando un _Incendio_ para que las llamas aparecieran y dieran calidez a la helada habitación.

Calidez.

Lo que Hermione necesitaba en esos precisos instantes.

Harry arrastró el colchón, con su amiga pálida, empapada y aún temblando, hasta colocarlo frente a la chimenea.

El joven sentía el párpado derecho temblarle, pero no era por el frío, sino por ese nudo de angustia que no se escapaba de su pecho. Hermione intentaba sonreírle, pero sólo atinaba a apretar los dientes, y obviamente, tratando de no temblar demasiado, pero era algo que estaba fuera de su alcance.

_- Ha.. H..ar... Harr..ry... e...s...to…y -_

Él negó con la cabeza y se rehusó a que Hermione intentara hablar. Su mente sólo rebobinaba una y otra vez ese horrible instante que le quitaba el aliento, ese terrible momento en que el desgraciado hielo se resquebrajaba abruptamente bajo los pies de ella, de su mejor amiga, sumergiéndola en gélidas aguas.

Harry no recordaba más. Su mente se bloqueó y quizá se llevó para siempre la forma en que rescató a su amiga de las heladas garras de la muerte, aunque hasta estos instantes seguía batallando por eso.

Harry sólo recordaba estar corriendo como nunca antes en su vida y con Hermione entre sus brazos, rumbo a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Hermione intentó reincorporarse, pero Harry la tomó de los hombros e impulsivo como estaba en esos instantes, comenzó a deshacerse de la túnica de la joven.

_«¿Te das cuenta de lo que vas a hacer?»_ le dijo una voz en su cabeza. Harry hubiese jurado que era Hermione quien le preguntaba, sino fuera por la consistencia en la oración.

Hermione le miraba nerviosamente, el labio inferior temblándole quizá por su condición, quizá por pena, pero incluso el que no le detuviera declaraba tácitamente que sabía que eso era lo que ella necesitaba en su situación.

La blusa blanca y empapada se pegaba al delgado cuerpo de su amiga, delatando curvas a las cuales Harry nunca antes le había prestado atención. Mostrando todo sin destapar su piel. La rugosidad de piel que rodeaban a sus erizados pezones.

Harry creyó que la sangre se le subió a su cabeza y el corazón dejó de bombear. Pareció vivir un extraño (pero no desagradable) sueño, que posar sus manos sobre los botones de la blusa de su amiga era algo irreal.

Los deshacía con torpeza, enredándose entre sus propios dedos, temblando pero no de frío. Una agradable sensación se posó en su estómago y se extendía a lo largo de su cuerpo, y una parte de su subconsciente (esa que siempre le habla con la voz de Hermione) le reprochó su creciente excitación.

Harry desvió el rostro y, entre su vergüenza por el reproche de su subconsciente y el recordatorio que era la vida de su amiga la que estaba en juego, haló con fuerza la blusa, provocando que los últimos 3 botones salieran con brusquedad por toda la cabaña.

Por impulso Harry había seguido el trayecto de uno de los botones, que cayó cerca del fuego de la chimenea y, evitando ver a su mejor amiga al rostro, se encontró con el ombligo de ella, tan pequeño, diminuto, moviéndose con agitación.

El joven se pasó la mano por el rostro, obligándose a reaccionar y se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de Hermione, murmurando constantes disculpas al instante en que la alzaba un poco y se deshacía del calentador de ella, creyendo quizá ingenuamente que mientras más rápido se lo quitara, menos duraría su vergüenza mezclada con excitación.

Y es que la situación era una daga mortal para Harry. No sólo el destino le ponía la vida de su mejor amiga en sus manos, sino que para atormentarlo, se supone que debía respetarla, y el estar despojándola de su ropa no era algo que un _amigo fraternal_ hace a menudo, menos cuando la ropa empapada prácticamente le había mostrado a su amiga tal cual vino al mundo, con mejores formas y más desarrollo en algunas zonas.

Para deslizar el calentador fuera de su cuerpo, Harry acomodó los brazos de Hermione alrededor de su cuello, y él mismo también la alzó, rozando sus nudillos con la helada piel de Hermione, aunque su estado no le quitaba en lo mínimo una suavidad impresionante. A lo lejos de su mente se preguntó si acaso se ponía alguna crema nocturna, porque le parecía irreal esa tersura digna de la piel de una diosa griega.

_«¿Diosa griega? Vaya que estás inspirado, Potter»_ Harry apretó los dientes, exhalando aire, tratando de recordarse que Hermione es su amiga, su mejor amiga.

_«También confidente, incondicional, única, constante, leal» _Se autocensuró mentalmente, pues _se supone _que su lado analítico debe mantenerlo más frío que la piel de diosa de su amiga, sin embargo su cuerpo de hombre estaba que ardía más que Troya.

_«Y sigues con los griegos»_

Harry no quiso despegar su cuerpo de Hermione, por muy tentadora que sonara la idea, pero él ya sabía que alejarse de Hermione, sería admirarla semi-desnuda. Y si la ropa pegada lo había puesto a imaginar cosas que no debía, al verla en realidad entonces terminaría descontrolándose y se aprovecharía de su situación para asegurar la descendencia Potter en el mundo.

Y él no es de esos canallas.

Hermione quiso soltarlo, pero él se lo evitó, en un gesto, comunicándose con ella sin palabras. Él tanteó entre sus ropas y comenzó a deshacerse de las mismas. Hasta ese instante no se había percatado de lo húmedo que estaba, o sea, su camisa, su camisa húmeda. Y también su pantalón.

Seguro que era el sudor. La situación lo tenía tenso y eso lo incomodaba.

Y para colmo Hermione tenía esas curvas tan perfectas para estar debajo de él. Harry estaba más que seguro que sus manos se deslizarían con sencillez por medio de su piel, perdiéndose en ella, en la suavidad de su aroma.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Tenía que calentar a su amiga y el único caliente en la habitación era él.

Se deshizo de sus propias ropas, aún sin saber si era que él conocía mejor cómo sacarse sus prendas o por apresurar la situación (sin ninguna matiz pervertida, claro está)

Harry alzó la cabeza, a unos metros más allá estaba una manta gruesa y doblada, en la cabecera de la gran cama de Hagrid.

Harry se movió lentamente, tratando de rozar lo menos posible su piel contra la de su amiga. Aún no se atrevía a verla al rostro, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, menos cuando su parte racional no se comportaba como tal y en cambio le estaba dando pensamientos nada puros sobre la situación.

Cuando logró estirar su mano, buscó entre sus ropas la varita mágica, y con ella apuntó hacia la manta, ignorando el roce contra su amiga al blandirla y decir un claro _Accio Manta_.

Un hechizo perfectamente aprendido, por una excelente profesora.

La manta llegó a la mano del joven, y él la extendió enseguida sobre el cuerpo de ambos. Se acomodó sobre Hermione, tratando de no aplastarla con el peso de su cuerpo.

_-_ ¿Cómo estás? - Harry preguntó con roncosa voz, carraspeó y de inmediato agregó - No hace falta que me hables, sólo… sólo

En respuesta Hermione se arrimó al hombro de Harry y suspiró suavemente. Harry hubiese deseado que no lo hubiera hecho. Él ya no sentía que Hermione temblara, sino que la tembladera lo afectaba a él, recorriéndole por toda la médula.

_- Es..tás.. in..in..cóm..o..do -_ murmuró Hermione, su débil aliento chocando contra su piel, haciéndolo estremecer más.

Harry se recostó un poco en el colchón, levantando a Hermione en el proceso y colocándola la espalda de ella en contra de la chimenea.

Ahora era inevitable el mirarla, sus ojos de color chocolate, brillantes, su rostro con una extraña mezcla entre lo canela, rojizo y pálido, su cabello cayendo en algunas zonas alisado por la humedad, en otras ondulado cuando lentamente recuperaba su forma natural.

_- _Lo siento - murmuró Harry chocando su frente contra la de ella, sintiéndose incapaz de seguir mirándola y aguantarse las ganas de recorrer su piel suave con sus labios y sus manos.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y le sonrió, aunque Harry no pudo verla, pero era muy probable que él la sintiera sonreír, porque él posó unos dedos en sus labios, como deseando que no dijera nada.

_- _Si te hubieses ido con Ron y Luna a Hogsmeade - Harry se detuvo unos instantes, buscando las palabras precisas - esto no te hubiese pasado -

_- Ellos... qu.. quier..en es..tar a s..so..las -_

Harry hubiese dado su vida a quien sea si Hermione hubiese terminado su frase con un _'Y yo quiero estar contigo'_

Al abrir los ojos, volvió a encontrarse con los de Hermione, fue más consciente del entrecortado aliento de la joven chocando contra su rostro, de sus labios entreabiertos, de aquel pequeño lunar casi invisible en el espacio entre su nariz y su boca, de su tentadora boca.

_- _Lo siento - repitió Harry Y descendió sobre ella.

Y probó sus labios.

Hermione no sabía si Harry lo hacía para brindarle calidez a su cuerpo o porque era cierto que desde hace rato había despertado algunos instintos en su mejor amigo. Pero por primera vez en su vida mandó al raciocinio a volar a la quinta dimensión.

Sus delicadas manos se sintieron finalmente libres de enredarse en la melena azabache, su cuerpo se arqueó contra el de él, incentivándolo, encendiéndolo, terminando de despojar en él cualquier duda o sentimiento reprimido.

Las manos de Harry se deslizaron por su piel, buscaron en la espalda el broche de su interior, con la necesidad urgente de quitárselo, volviendo a usar esa brusquedad al arrancarlo.

Lo que provocaba la inexperiencia en un joven. No obstante Harry estaba dispuesto a aprender, con ella, con su mejor amiga.

_«¿Y no se supone que era un cariño fraternal?»_ ironizó una voz en su cabeza

Harry se apartó de Hermione, rompiendo el beso, observando por unos instantes la perturbación de ella.

_«¿Alguna vez te lo creíste?»_ él respondió en su mente mientras sus labios comenzaban un recorrido desde su cuello, bajando más, sin límites que lo detengan.

Afuera de la cabaña se desató una tormenta terrible. El viento implacable chocaba contra la nieve que caía sin desmedida.

Y adentro de la cabaña otra tormenta se desató, una que era un secreto de dos, otro secreto más en sus vidas.

Horas después Hermione miraba fijamente el calor de la chimenea, lentamente extinguirse, y ella apenas calculaba unos cinco minutos más cuando un hechizo avivó las llamas.

Ella sonrió y arrimó más su espalda al pecho del joven que, con sus brazos, tenía rodeada su fina cintura de mujer.

_- _La próxima vez - dijo Hermione con más consistencia que hace unas horas atrás - No romperás mis ropas ¿Verdad?

- Ya veremos - contestó Harry y descendió su cabeza hasta llegar al cuello de ella y plantarle unos besos - Desnudarte es un arte, y necesito mucha práctica -

**Fin del proyecto**


End file.
